The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of southern highbush blueberry (Vaccinium corymbosum L.) hybrid plant named ‘FL02-40.’ ‘FL02-40’ is a southern highbush blueberry clone distinguished by its very low chilling requirement, its prolific early-season leafing, and firm, sweet, aromatic berries that ripen during April when grown in north Florida. Several hundred plants of ‘FL02-40’ have been propagated by softwood cuttings at Gainesville, Fla., and the resulting plants have all been phenotypically indistinguishable from the original plant. Contrast is made to ‘Star’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675), an important variety widely planted in Florida and Georgia for early-season blueberry production. The new variety is important because it has a lower chilling requirement than ‘Star,’ ripens earlier in the season, and has a sweeter, more aromatic berry.
‘FL02-40’ originated as a seedling from the cross ‘FL95-54’ (unpatented)×‘FL97-125’ (unpatented) made as part of the University of Florida breeding program in a greenhouse at Gainesville, Fla. in February 1999. The seedling was first fruited in a high-density field nursery in the spring of 2001. After the second year of fruiting in the field, in the spring of 2002, ‘FL02-40’ was propagated by softwood cuttings, and an experimental 15-plant test plot was established as part of a variety test at Windsor, Fla. in February 2003. Based on the early-season ripening and high berry quality of this plot, ‘FL02-40’ was repropagated by softwood cuttings in June 2005, and new test plots were planted the following winter at Windsor, Waldo, and Haines City, Fla. These plots, and the original plot, have been observed annually from flowering through fruit ripening each year, and no mutations or off-type plants have been observed.